


Until there were none

by Shadowofahunter



Series: Effects [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Sciles breakup, Banshee Powers, Bleeding, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Lydia screams, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofahunter/pseuds/Shadowofahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sciles breakup, a disastrous event makes Scott realise how much he needs Stiles.</p>
<p>Sorry for rubbish intro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting in ages, I'm away and there's no wifi D: I'll try and post whenever I can. Hope you enjoy this, just another idea I thought to share

The animal clinic door shut with a finality, sealing Stiles off from the rest of the Pack. The wrench lay dormant in his hand, he hated it. He loathed the object, spinning round he roared and hurled it with everything he had away from him, it spun glinting into the darkness that surrounded his pool of light. 

Stiles watched it fall away from him just as Scott had thrown Stiles away, his tears mixed with the rain as he bit back his pain. How much had he suffered? How much had paid? All for Scott, who abandoned him when he most needed his friend. 

There was nothing left for him here any more, he gave one last broken gaze back to the solid unmoving door. He'd never known Scott to give up, he always found another way. But when Stiles needed Scott to believe him his friend gave up. Anger replaced his sadness and he yelled at the clinic,  
"SCREW YOU SCOTT! SCREW ALL OF YOU!" He picked up a stone and chucked it at the glass window shattering it, "DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME OR MY DAD AGAIN!" He stormed to his Jeep threw open the door and plunged it into gear, his tyres spinning as he sped out of the parking lot.

Scott threw open the door furious, how dare Stiles act like that after what he did? He was in the wrong here, Scott was only protecting his pack...wasn't he? For the first time a flash of doubt ran across his mind, was Theo telling the truth, he'd told Scott himself what Stiles had done, how he smashed in Donavan's skull, bloody and laughing. Why would Stiles laugh? He's not a psychopath. Scott didn't know what to do, he stood in the same place as when he left Stiles. He stared frowning with concentration at the empty space where his friend had stood only minutes before. Even if he wasn't laughing Stiles killed someone, I can't tolerate that Scott thought, he needed to cut Stiles out of his pack once and for all. 

Stiles drove home too fast, he skipped a red light and was over the speed limit, he didn't care. He was too angry at Scott. He raised a hand and wiped away the remaining tears from his cheeks, he noticed his hand was steady, no tremble at all. Houses flashed past his window until he finally pulled up into his drive. He paced up the steps to the door and unlocked it, his keys jangling as he twisted the lock back, he paused, on his keys was a picture. He peered at it and saw it was him and Scott when they were ten. They were both smiling joyously with big toothy grins, he remembered they'd just been Go-carting. He'd loved it every exhilarating twist and turn, Scott not so much. Stiles went to smile but then he looked back at Scott's face and felt it vanish, he pulled it off his key chain and drop it onto the ground, he made sure to step on Scott's face as he went in out of the rain into the hallway. 

His dad wasn't home yet, his shift carried on late into the evening, Stiles was glad. Right now he needed to think. He trudged up the steps to his room, his light blue walls greeted him from behind his clear whiteboard. Stiles walked round it and saw his handwriting scrubbed out on it: DONAVAN NOT DEAD. Over and over it was scribed. Stiles grabbed the eraser and rubbed at the letters vigorously, he screwed up his face and punched the plastic, he snatched the paper pinned to his walls and threw them to the ground, he ripped them up destroying his thoughts and evidence. He yelled and kicked to board to the ground. Finally he fell to his knees exhausted. 

Stiles looked at the carnage around him and sighed. Slowly he stood and picked up the shredded paper pieces and crumpled them tossing them into the bin. When he'd cleaned up his room he took the trash down and there that into the outside bin. Completely cutting out the Pack's mysteries from his life. Next he went upstairs and disassembled his whiteboard. Climbing up the ladder to the attic he pulled down the box he got it in, his dad could use it at the station.

Finally he slumped onto his bed, he rubbed his sore eyes and went to change into his sweatpants. In the bathroom he looked at himself, even since Donavan he'd not slept well, he saw the boy's death replying in his head continuously. The blood oozing from the wound, the Mercury gushing out next to the metal shaft in his chest.   
Stiles washed the remaining soap from his hands and turned off the water. He didn't realise he was washing his hands. 

He heard the front door open and close downstairs. His dad was home. Stiles quietly went down the stairs,  
"Hey Stiles...what wro-"  
Stiles didn't stop and walked straight into his father's unsuspecting arms, he clung on tightly, his father held him gently then pulled him away,   
"Hey, what's the matter?" Stilinski was concerned, Stiles loved him but never randomly hugged him unless something had happened, "are you ok? Is anyone injured? Lydia? Malia? Scott?"  
Stiles scoffed at his best friend's name, "yeah. Scott's fine" he mocked the werewolf.   
"What happened?"  
Stiles looked right at his dad unwaveringly, "he kicked me out of the Pack dad."  
John was stunned and shocked, he blinked, "why?"  
"Because of Donavan." Stiles whispered,  
"What about him? He's a chimera isn't he?"  
"He was"   
John looked at Stile noticing the use of the past tense, "Stiles. What happened?"

He couldn't hold back his tears anymore, "he's dead dad." He wrung his trembling hands, "He got me at the school. The Jeep was broken and I was fixing it, he came up behind me and pulled his hand on my shoulder. He's part wendigo so he bit down on my shoulder, I managed to grab my wrench and I hit him to let me go. I ran into the building and into the library. He chased me there and he taunted me about when you and his dad were on a robbery. He told me how his dad was caught in the crossfire and paralysed while you called for backup. He went up the stairs and I was trying to find a way out of there. Then he pulled me through the book shelves, we were both covered in books and I still had my wrench, I think I hit him again with it and then I ran out from behind there, he followed me and I went up the scaffolding to try and get away but he climbed behind me. He...he grabbed my legs saying he was going to eat them. He was just about to bite me when I spotted a pin above me. I reached up thinking it would release something to throw him off...I don't know. I pulled it and then all these metal bars fell down, I felt him get thrown off my legs...when I looked down I saw that one of the bars had...had impaled him. I climbed down and tried to help him but there was so much blood, dad. I tried to pull it out but I couldn't help him. He died right there dad. He's dead because of me dad. It's all my fault! I killed him dad!" Hot tears streamed down his sons face. John reached out and pulled Stiles into a fierce embrace,   
"It's not your fault Stiles. It was self defence. He would've killed you Stiles"  
"Maybe I should have let him." Stiles mumbled into his shoulder  
"Don't you ever say that again." Stilinski glared at Stiles, "don't you dare. You never think like that agin Stiles, d'you hear me?"  
"What do I have now Dad? I've lost mum, I've lost my friends, I've lost myself."  
"You've still got me" he held onto Stiles's shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze and looked deep into his eyes, "they need you more than you need them, you're a great person Stiles. They will only realise that now that they don't have you."  
Stiles nodded and wiped away his tears. He took in a deep shuddery breath and relaxed his shoulders, he looked back up at his dad, "I've taken down my evidence board of you want it you can take it down to the station. I don't want it any more."   
"Sure thing kiddo"  
Stiles nodded again then stepped back, "I'm going to make us dinner"  
"What?"  
"I'm going to make dinner. Now I have more time I can watch what you eat even more." He flashed a grin, his son was back. He groaned, "I was going to order something"  
"Nu-uh. Not many more."

Stiles ended up making a chicken and pesto dish with vegetables on the side, "you shouldn't have all that ketchup dad, it's got sugar in it."  
"Really?" John paused with the bottle over his plate  
"Yeah, look at the ingredients" stiles waved a fork at the upturned container  
John out down the sauce and smiled, it was nice to actually talk to his son about something other than the supernatural.

After his dad offered to do the washing up Stiles went up to his room. Opening the door he realised how much wall there was. Now it wasn't covered with pages of information he had a sudden expanse he had available to him. He looked at the wall thinking, he's always liked painting, when he was a kid his dad would tell him off for drawing on his work files, now he had an entire wall to himself. Tomorrow he would paint it, not a stood colour but something with meaning to him. Make it his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles separates himself from Scott and tells Lydia and Malia what actually happened

The morning roused Stiles to go to school. He sighed at the prospect of avoiding the Pack, he looked at his phone on his desk, he had 20 messages from Lydia and Malia. There was also one from Liam.   
They were mostly asking if he was ok, why he didn't turn up the pack meeting last night. Lydia wanted to meet after school today, his long fingers hovered over the keys moving as though writing his reply but he scrolled on.   
Liam's text was interesting:   
'Stiles, are you ok? I sort of heard what Scott said to you, and because of what he said I feel like I can tell you but I really hate Scott right now. He let Hayden die, he wouldn't give her the bite to save her. He's dead because of him. Can you help me? I don't know what to do.'  
Stiles thought before responding: 'why did he not give her the bite?'  
The boy answered almost immediately: 'he's a dick, he said he wouldn't save her.'  
Wouldn't. Not couldn't. It was his choice. Looks like Stiles isn't the only killer around here: 'I don't know how to help you, I'm sorry man, I'm out of the Pack. I can't help you anymore, I'm not allowed. Be strong for Hayden, I know you don't want to but stay in the Pack, Scott may be the Alpha but there are other good people in it too, don't leave them behind.'  
He put his phone down and went to get ready for school. 

The parking lot was still quite empty when Stiles arrived, he was earlier than normal to avoid Scott. He smiled softly at the people as he passed them but didn't see their faces. They were anonymous strangers who couldn't help. Stiles stopped at his locker and opened it, in it was another picture of Scott and him, now in lacrosse gear, arms over each others shoulders laughing at some silent joke. Stiles frowned and tore it from the metal door. He let it drop to the ground. He pulled out his necessary books and went to close his locker,  
"You dropped something" Lydia held out the picture; dammit, Stiles forgot Lydia gets into school early too. He closed his eyes and turned to her,   
"Thanks" he took it and walked away, he dropped the crumpled up image in the bin as he passed it.   
"What's the matter?"Lydia jogged up next to him, "did something happen?"   
"Yeah something happened" he didn't elaborate but Lydia persisted, "Scott kicked me out of the pack ok? He found out about... Doesn't matter"   
"Found out about what?" Lydia asked softly her stunning eyes wide with concern  
"Is this about Donavan?" Malia came up behind them both, Stiles stared at her,  
"How d'you know about that?"  
"You stank of his blood and he never turned up again after one night. Also you won't talk about him."  
Lydia gasped, "what happened Stiles?"   
"He's dead" his voice cracked as he looked at her, "he attacked me here. He tried to kill me in the library, he tried to eat my legs and I pulled a pin and a metal bar impaled him."   
"Oh Stiles" she whispered horrified that someone would try to kill her friend, then she thought, "when was this?"  
"About a few weeks ago"  
"I remember feeling something then...a tug in my chest. Someone we knew died, but not a friend. I didn't know Stiles, I'm so sorry"   
Stiles shook head he and and looked over her head to the doors, he inhaled deeply, "it's fine Lydia, you wouldn't have known. Why didn't you say anything Malia?"  
"I didn't think I should say anything, it's your secret to tell. Also I thought Scott knew about this-"  
"Scott was too up his ass to see anything that happens around him." Stiles cut in,  
"What?" Malia raised her eyebrows  
"Scott kicked me out of the Pack last night. Just before he let Hayden die when he could've saved her with the bite" Stiles didn't care talking crap about Scott, he wanted them to know what he did, not just him but to Liam too, "talk of the Devil" he muttered bitterly.  
Scott walked through the doors side by side with Theo, they were talking and Theo was smiling. Theo clapped a hand on Scott's shoulder, even though Stiles didn't want to be associated with him anymore it still hurt to see Scott had moved on so fast.   
He turned away eyes stinging with held back tears, he left the girls standing and strode to his lesson early.   
When he arrived he asked his teacher I'd he could move to a different seat.

Scott sat down in his seat expecting to have to avoid Stiles, but when he turned to glance at the empty seat he was surprised, he looked round and spotted Stiles on the other side of the room head down and focused on the lesson. 

All through the day Stiles moved away from Scott, he felt lonely but he had the Pack. Part of him reprimanded himself for kicking a Stiles out, he needed his advice and friendship, but the his true alpha kicked in and told him he did the right thing as Stiles was a risk and he killed someone. He did the right thing. Didn't he?

Stiles disappeared at lunch, he was standing at his locker looking miserable then a group of people crammed down the hall and Stiles had vanished when they passed. Scott sighed, and turned to face Lydia, Malia and Liam. Scot avoided Liam's accusing stare, "what's up?"   
Lydia was silent her arms were crossed and she looked furious but Malia answered bluntly, "why did you kick Stiles out of the Pack?" The werecoyote wasn't known for her subtlety.   
"I have my reasons" he made to turn away but Lydia's voice caught up with him, she spoke softly but his keen hearing picked it up,   
"It was Donavan wasn't it." It wasn't a question  
Scott spun round shocked, "how do you- what do you know about that?"  
"That he killed Donavan out of self defence"  
"Smashing someone's head in is not self defence! Thats murder!" Scott raged keeping his voice to a hiss  
"Who told you that?" She demanded looking, if possible, even angrier  
"Theo"   
"Theo! You believe Theo over Stiles? Your best friend! Someone you've known since you were four!" Lydia was incredulous  
"He was there, he saw him do it with his wrench"  
"Did he now."  
"Yes"  
"Well Stiles told us that Donavan attacked him here and he ran into the library, he was going to eat Stiles's legs and Stiles pulled a pin in the scaffolding which made all the spare metal fall and impaled Donavan. I know who I believe" Lydia clarified.  
Just as Scott was about to reply his phone buzzed, he looked down at it, a message from Deaton popped up: 'may have a lead on Dread Doctors. Info on Chimeras'  
"Deaton has something on the Dread Doctors, we need to go now."  
"No" Liam spoke up  
"What?" Scott glared at him and the Beta rose his eyes to challenge his stare  
"I'm not going, not after you let Hayden die. I won't"  
"You will" Scott flashed his Alpha eyes and Liam's wolf bared its throat and lowered its head in submission, the boys eyes glowed yellow. And he lowered his gaze.  
Scott marched out of the doors with his pack following the force of his power unwillingly.

Stiles watched Scott force Liam to doing whatever he wanted. He shook his head and went out to the bleachers where he sat for the rest of his free lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school is attacked

He walked into Coach's lesson the last person in,  
"Stilinski you're late"  
The bell rang, "I was perfectly in time Coach" Stiles smirked and sat in his seat. Coach went on to tell them about economics but went off on random tales about his life, they amused Stiles but he only huffed out a laugh.  
"Stilinski where's Mcall?" Coach suddenly asked  
"Dunno"   
Coach raised an eyebrow at the dismissive comment but continued.   
The classroom door opened and a tall man entered,   
"Stilinski" he croaked, "you said the name Stilinski" Stiles looked up and linked eye contact with the stranger. His appearance was haggard and he had unshaven hollow cheeks, he was thin and long limbed, and had watery grey eyes. His thin hair was grey, short and spiky. Not styled more bed hair, unkempt. His clothes were old and worn.  
"You Stilinski? The Sheriffs kid?" His speech sounded slightly slurred, like he had had a few drinks before coming here and he spat his dads job with a venomous hatred.  
Stiles nodded slowly glancing at Coach who was just as perplexed as Stiles.  
"Yeah I am"  
"Your dad" the man lifted a shaking finger at Stiles, "he killed my brother. He shot him three times."  
Stiles saw him reach behind his back and grasp something in his waistband, "ok man, slow down" a Stiles raised a placating hand while never taking his eyes of his hidden hand, "just think ok. You're not thinking straight. Just bring your other hand from behind you nice and slow" the other kids in the class were silent as Stiles slowly stood up and moved in front of his desk hands still up  
"You sound like your father" his voice was twisted with hatred, "I hate your father" suddenly he drew a gun from behind his back and pointed it straight at Stiles, the muzzle wavering slightly as the drink unsteadied his aim.  
"Woah woah woah! Ok buddy, put the gun down" Stiles didn't know how he was keeping so calm on the exterior, inside he was freaking out, this mad man had a friggin gun pointed at him!   
"No, your dad killed my brother! He killed him!" The man looked deranged, his face contorted with pain and grief and anger, then it vanished and a deathly calm possessed him, "now I'll kill you" he pulled the trigger and someone screamed.

Lydia heard the gunshot in the animal clinic, she cried out as she felt the bullet rip through flesh and bone. She dropped to her knees in shock,   
"Lydia!?" Malia was crouching in front of her, "Lydia are you ok?"  
"The school" she whispered  
"What about it?" Scott joined Malia  
"They're going to die! They're all going to die"   
"Who is? Whose going to die? What are you talking about?" Malia demanded  
Lydia got a sudden flash of Coach's classroom, a sickly looking man was standing gun outstretched at students lying on the ground, blood covered the walls, the man was shouting at someone, one of the teenagers. Lydia focused on that one and she realised with horror she knew who it was, "Stiles" 

Stiles saw the man pull the trigger but no shot hit him instead a girl behind him twisted as the bullet tore through her throat, her blood painted the wall. Her friend screamed.  
"Stop! Stop! Please! No!" Stiles begged, the man drew his aim again and fired, this one hit Stiles in his right shoulder, he spun round from the force of the bullet and he smacked his face on the ground. He felt the metal head in his arm, he cried out. It hurt so much worse than he could've imagined it,  
"That's only one" the man snarled, his was insane with rage, "my brother had three in him before he died"  
"Put the gun down now" Coach stood up and approached the man,   
"Coach!" Stiles yelled as the man shot at him. His teacher dropped behind his desk. More people screamed, without hesitation the man shot six of them  
"SHUT UP!" he screamed  
"Stop! Please stop! They didn't do anything to you!" He went to shoot another of the students, Stiles pushed himself up with the good am and leapt at the shooter, he collided with him and they tumbled to the floor, the gun was stuck between them, pressed into Stiles's side. Stiles realised this just after he saw the man's mad eyes widen with savage delight, the shot was fired at point blank. The round passed straight through Stiles. He jerked with it making him yell, he lay the ground shivering.

Shouts from people outside drawn by the gunshots wormed into his hearing, another shot more screams. The man had shot the lock destroying the mechanism locking him in with them.   
"Did your father tell you how long my brother lived after he shot him? Five minutes." He giggled, insanity shine from his pale eyes, "five minutes of insufferable agony" he reached out to grasp Stiles's shoulder, his thumb found the bullet wound and he pressed it. A scream ripped from his throat, he writhed in agony, he tried to form words but he was surrounded in a cesspool of pain and darkness. Then the man's voice broke through his dark conscience,   
"He screamed, he begged your father to help him to call an ambulance. Your father did nothing. He watched him die"  
"You're lying" Stiles hissed through gritted teeth  
"Would I?" He giggled again, a grin sliced through his cheeks.   
"Just let them go" Stiles glanced at the petrified students who were crowded in a corner, one person had dragged Coach out from behind his desk and held pressure on the wound in his bicep. Seven kids lay dead. Seven people who does because of a Stiles, he felt like a murderer now more than ever.  
"I don't think so" the man's breath was close and hot on Stiles's face, it smelled like he hadn't cleaned his teeth in a week.  
Stiles felt a sudden head rush as his vision flickered, the man's hand slapped his face, "oh no you don't, my brother didn't pass out. Nor can you"  
"Stop it" a small voice said, both Stiles and the man turned to see a girl kneeling up, she never spoke in class, Stiles didn't even know her name, "stop hurting him"  
"Shut up"  
She made to rise  
"Don't move!" Spittle flew from his lips as he raised his weapon again pointing at her, "get down!"   
"Listen to him. Please" Stiles begged her, he couldn't have another body on his conscience. Finally she did, slowly sitting down again.  
Ambulance sirens rang through the school along with police car engines, the man turned to face Stiles again grinning madly,  
"Time's up"

Lydia ran up to the school entrance but a police woman stopped her path,   
"I'm sorry you can't go in"  
"No my friend's in there! I have to get in!" She four to get past but to no avail  
"Miss please stay here, this is a crime scene and you have to-" a shot went off, then another. Lydia's blood froze, she could feel a scream writhing in her chest, she backed off hands on her chest and ran to the lacrosse fields, in the middle she collapsed to her knees and screamed. Her shriek was release of pain, she felt the bullets in them as though in her. She felt the blood loss. She felt their fear. Her throat was raw but still she screamed. Rough hands caught her and she stopped screaming, Malia's anxious face looked down at her,  
"What did you see? Are you ok?"  
She shook her head, tears running demo her cheeks, "we're too late"

The man had two bullets left. Two shots. Both could end Stiles. He stood up,  
"I can't bring my brother back. But I can bring pain to your father. The pain of your death."  
He lowered the gun until it pointed right between Stiles's eyes, the muzzle twitched, Stiles writhed in pain bringing his left leg up so it was bent. He paused. Then straightened it just when the man fired the bullet, the muzzle traveled downwards before the round exited the chamber, so instead of hitting Stiles in the head it punched into his chest.   
The man roared with rage as he tumbled down catching himself before he fell. Stiles stared up at the ceiling struggling to draw in breaths, he could feel the blood in his lungs suffocating him, drowning him. It was terrifying. He tried to suck in air but his body barely complied. He heard muted words and the far off echo of a gun firing for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack come to see what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this, I may add some more random ideas soon. Kind of stuck on the series, any ideas would be gladly accepted :)

The paramedics broke the classroom door down after hearing the two shots, inside lay nine bodies. Eight were teenagers, one was an adult. The adult had a bullet wound at the top of his skull. Suicide. Seven were unmoving, the last teenager was a male, his breaths were shallow and rattling, at once the paramedics rushed to his side, the remainders went to help the wounded teacher and shocked students.  
A stretcher and breathing mask were brought to the injured boy, they placed the mask on his face and immediately started pumping the hard plastic bag to push air into his bleeding lungs, they shifted his limp body so it lined up next to the stretcher,   
"1,2,3" they lifted him onto it. Rising up the left the room.

Lydia managed to get back to the entrance, there she saw Scott standing looking terrified and biting his nails, when he saw them he rushed over,  
"What happened? Do you know if they're OK?"  
"I don't know much. All I do know is that there are dead people in there and lots of injures."  
"What about Stiles? He was there!" Anxious worry rise in his eyes, he was so scared that Stiles was hurt. If anything had happened it was all his fault, he pushed him out of the a pack and left him here at school.

Then the doors burst open and four paramedics carrying a stretcher rushed past them, on the stretcher was a body, blood covered his torso, as they hurried to the ambulance the wounded person's limp hand slid from his side and hung off the stretcher. The hand had long skinny fingers and bitten fingernails. Scott's stomach dropped through the floor, a soft weak heartbeat accompanied it, a heartbeat he knew so well,  
"Stiles, no no no Stiles! Stiles! No please Stiles!" He backed up hands over mouth into Lydia, she was too shocked to move. They watched as he was loaded into the ambulance,  
"Where is he? Where's Stiles?!" The Sheriff sprinted up to them, they just stared horrified at the vehicle, the doors were slamming shut.  
Scott silently begged for them to save his friend but even as the van pulled away he heard the beats get slower, and softer. Until there were none.


End file.
